The new cultivar was discovered as a spontaneous whole plant mutation by the inventor, Soonkyo Park, a citizen of South Korea. The parent variety is the unpatented variety Caladium humboldtii. The new variety was discovered April 2003, by the inventor in a commercial planting of Caladium humboldtii in Gyeonggi-do, South Korea.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SNOW WHITE PARK’ by tissue culture was first performed July 2003, at a commercial laboratory in Gyeonggi-do, South Korea. Many generations have since been produced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.